


My True Loves

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: What Lies Beneath [Art] [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Photo by Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm getting a little ahead of myself, but I'm going to have Neal and Peter adopt a little boy at some point in What Lies Beneath. The one thing I'm struggling with is a name for the kiddo. Naturally, Nicky was my first thought, but I've used that quite a bit already... I'm going to work on finding another name, but I'd love to get some suggestions if anyone has any!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting a little ahead of myself, but I'm going to have Neal and Peter adopt a little boy at some point in What Lies Beneath. The one thing I'm struggling with is a name for the kiddo. Naturally, Nicky was my first thought, but I've used that quite a bit already... I'm going to work on finding another name, but I'd love to get some suggestions if anyone has any!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the names you all suggested for the kiddo, so thank you!! I've been thinking about how I can use each one of them, so I'm still trying to pick a name, lol.


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
